I am Ninja and my Name is
by shaman95naruto
Summary: Anyone ever drink so much that you cannot remember what happened the night before or when exactly you blacked out. instead of waking up in my bed or next to a pretty girl i woke up somewhere else...i woke up as someone else. Someone I knew very well. Summary inside. first chapter will be up asap. Inside is longer summary plus a mini competition.
1. Chapter 1

Anyone ever drink so much that you cannot remember what happened the night before or when exactly you blacked out. Anyone? Well that's how my new years went, drank so much that i got blackout drunk and then passed out, but instead of waking up in my bed or next to a pretty girl i woke up somewhere else...i woke up as someone else. Someone I knew very well. Ladies and gents this is the story of how i woke up as one of the most famous and infamous men in the Naruto verse. I woke up as a four year old…...

 **If anyone can guess who i am going to be inserting as then you get to add one thing to the story. i will tell you if it is doable or not. First three to get it right. just PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anyone ever drink so much that you cannot remember what happened the night before or when exactly you blacked out. Anyone? Well that's how my new years went, drank so much that i got blackout drunk and then passed out, but instead of waking up in my bed or next to a pretty girl i woke up somewhere else...i woke up as someone else. Someone I knew very well. Ladies and gents this is the story of how i woke up as one of the most famous and infamous men in the Naruto verse. I woke up as a four year old…..._

* * *

The splitting headache and dry mouth i was expecting were not present when I got up from my slumber. Instead my head never felt better, eyes could pick up detalis better that before. As i looked around the room i went to rub my eyes only to hit myself in the face. The hit in the face made me look a bit more at my hands, for some reason they looked smaller, and my skin was a different color. That was when the alarm bells started going off in my head, just as i was about to panic some part of my brain kicked in and told me to calm down.

I looked around the room, apparently i was in some sort of japanese style house, going by the decour and the wood, definitely in a japanese house. I got out of the bed and then went towards the sliding door, which i open and stepped into the hallway. As i walked along the unfamiliar hallway, i started to notice that it was very quiet, as if i was in a forest or somewhere even more remote. The only noise i could hear was the whisper of the wind and the songs of the birds.

I finally reached the end of the hallway which led into the kitchen, i went to the fridge which was suddenly taller that it has been in a long time. I open the door and saw some milk and eggs. Since i was suddenly smaller i decided against cooking. I looked into some more of the cabinets and found a cup of instant ramen. Ramen for breakfast, reminded me of college.

As I ate the ramen my thoughts drifts towards my current situation, I had suddenly gotten shorter, my eyesight was fixed and i was not freaking out about my situation. I knew something was wrong, however some part of my brain or my body was familiar with this place thus it had no reason to panic. Once i was done eating i decided to explore more of the house, apparently the house was much bigger than i anticipated. It wasn't just a house it was by the looks of it a midsize compound. There was a dojo, an armoury with a lot of weapons, there was a large amount of ninja knives and throwing stars, and an outdoor hot spring. While i explored the compound not once did i find anyone else. I began to wonder if i lived alone.

Then a new thought struck me. Who am i? Was i some criminal hiding out? Or did my family die somewhere in the forest? As more questions piled into my head, the strange feeling washed over me again, And i began to process everything. Obviously there is some information somewhere in the house that will tell me who i am, and if i am correct this body is that of a child so i cannot be a criminal...hopefully. I mean that would explain all the weapons. The last realization was that there must be someone else taking care of me, because i couldn't buy the milk on my own or have enough money to afford this place. Now i must find out who i am.

With that thought in mind i went back to the room i woke up in this morning and started to look there. As I looked around the room I woke up in all i could find was a picture of a young child and a man with silver colored hair, smiling at the camera. I wondered if that was me, and who was the other person in the photo was. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen the man somewhere before.

From the picture I went in to what I assumed was the closet, and all i found was a lot of dark blue and black outfits. Which in turn made me look at what I was wearing currently. I was dressed in loose fitting pajama pants and a white shirt. Definitely not what I wear to bed. After spending a few more minutes in the closet and not finding anything more I headed to the other rooms. I moved to the room right across from the one I was just in. As I walked in the room the first thing I noticed was the sword rack that was parallel to the bed, it held five different swords each with a different color sheath. They were all very beautifully crafted sheaths, it made me wonder what the actually blades looked like. I walked over the bedside to find some more pictures, two of them had the man from the previous picture and a very beautiful woman. One of them was when the woman was pregnant, the woman and the man both looked very happy in that particular picture.

The last picture of the set was of the family? There was the man, the woman and the baby. A happy family…

The rest of the rooms were empty. All that was in them were beds and empty closet spaces. That meant only me and the man lived there.

With my indoor exploring done and some of my question answered I decided to go outside of the compound. Finding the gate to get out of the compound was an adventure in itself, since I did not know my way around this place yet, I got lost several times. It was around lunch time when I found the gate to go outside.

The gate, which i assumed to be the main gate, was beautifully crafted from wood and metal, two giant pillars stool about 14 feet tall,with a roof that was eastern asian styled. In Front of both pillars stood guard two giant wolves. As I admired the the wolves, I did not noticed a figure dropping down from a tree and walking towards me.

"Musuko, I told you to stay inside until I got back." Said a voice from behind me, which in turn made me jump out of my skin. "What are you doing outside?" As I turned around, dread began to fill my being. Numerous scenarios and questions ran through my head. 'Musuko...the japanese word for son. I am his son?'

When I finally gazed at his form, certain things began to stand out. He was carrying a sword, one of his legs was taped or rapped with bandages,that had a holster around that leg as well. I could also see a pouch on his hip. The major thing that stood out was the headband that was wrapped around his head. It had a symbol that I knew very well, a symbol that I must have drowned at least a hundred times. His headband held the symbol of the hidden leaf village.

I just stared at him more thoughts began to fill my head, 'was I really in the naruto-verse, if so then who was i? What period exactly is this?'

"Kakashi did you hear my question? What are you doing outside?" The man questioned again.

That's when the final piece fell into place.

Kakashi Hatake….I was Kakashi Hatake. The name echoed throughout my head. Then the memories started to come to me, they came in such a rush that my brain couldn't handle it and i promptly passed out. As my father? Rushed towards me. 'I'm Kakashi fucking Hatake.'

* * *

 **Welp, this happened. Honestly I never wanted to write a self-insert, but this came to me one day and I couldn't really help myself. I know there are a lot of errors and mistakes, but I just wanted to get this out ASAP. Please tell me what you think.**

 **As for the competition no one really guessed Kakashi, so ill do another competition when i think of one.**

 **Thats all ladies and gents. Ill see ya in a year :P Maybe sooner.**

 **S95N OUT!**

 **PIECE OUT ONE PIECE!**


End file.
